Pressure containers, and specifically tubular pressure containers, are used inter alia in chemical engineering. Particularly at wide diameters of lids and accordingly high pressures the force effective on such lids gets exceedingly high and requires precise and fail-safe locking devices. A range of quick-lock mechanisms has become known, whereby a known locking device consists of comparatively heavy, bracket forming parts, which can be pivoted about an axis generally parallel to the axis of the container, to free the lid. For big containers this results in exceedingly heavy and comparatively big device parts. Other known quick-lock mechanisms too require at correspondingly high forces more massive designs of both the container brim and the locking bolts, as such locking mechanisms contain a plurality of drilling holes radially to the container axis along the circumference of the container. The lid of the container at such designs too contains a plurality of drilling holes radially to the container axis, which have to be aligned with the drilling holes on the brim of the container, whereupon the locking bolts are inserted into the aligned drilling holes. All forces are in this case received by bolts, which have to be accordingly big, to be able to withstand the heavy load.
For such locks to latch with correspondingly smaller, lighter and safer to actuate device parts, despite great acting forces, AT 397 420 proposed to arrange multipart locking members, which are formed in the style of a multipart ring, which together form a segment lock. The individual locking segments are moved into circumferential grooves on the inside brim of the opening of the container and are fastened in this position.
With increasing lid size and increasing pressure the forces that have to be accommodated get exceedingly higher, as mentioned earlier, and therefore such a lock comprising segments requires bigger device parts, which contain a plurality of circumferential grooves or protrusions respectively arranged on top of each other in an axial direction of the opening to accommodate the corresponding pressure forces via the sum of such grooves and protrusions. The increase of the installation size of the segments in this manner results in a corresponding increase in weight of the segments and requires special measures, to guarantee a safe driving without the danger of straining the actuator or the guiding of the segments from a non engaged position into an engaged position in order to lock the lid.